The Walking Skins
by GameX
Summary: El cubo a explotado al fin, la tormenta a desaparecido...pero ahora la humanidad tendrá que lidiar con algo peor que una simple lluvia...Ya no importa quien fuiste o que hiciste, ahora lo que importa es que es lo que harán para sobrevivir...


*AVISO*  
Esta historia se ambienta al final de la temporada 6 (la explosi n de Kevin), a partir de all la historia es completamente mia, con inspiraci n de la serie de TV The Walking Dead Disfruta :)

El cubo hab a recolectado demasiada energ a gracias a las runas y estaba fuera de control, much sima gente fue a tratar de detenerlo con picos y armas, con esperanzas de que por lo menos el da o sea menor (como se ve en una pantalla de carga)

Mucha gente decidi esconderse en b nkeres, s tanos, lugares especiales y otros decidieron aceptar lo que suceder a y pasaron sus " ltimos" momentos con su familia

Llego el momento...el cubo exploto, matando a la mayor a de la gente que hab a ido a destruirlo y a su vez desapareciendo a la tormenta...nadie lo cre a no hab a ning n da o en el planeta y esa horrible tormenta de color morado hab a desaparecido por completo pero la gente no pod a celebrar ya que mucha gente hab a perdido a sus seres queridos en la explosi n, como una joven chica de cabello pelirrojo...

Brite Bomber, ella hab a forjado una relaci n amorosa con Drift, un Chico que hab a llegado hace 6 meses a la isla a trav s de una gran grieta en el cielo, la misma que creo a Kevin, el hab a hecho unos fuertes lazos con la mayor a de la gente de la isla especialmente con Cuddle, Jonesy y obviamente con Brite, con quien que formo un lazo m s profundo

Drift era uno de los voluntarios que fueron a destruir el cubo...Brite no sabia que pensar, quer a con toda su alma que Drift estar bien, ella junto con mucha gente fue a Balsa bot n a buscar a sus seres queridos pero ella no encontraba por ning n lado una se al de el...solo hasta que...piso algo que hizo un crujido, al bajar la mirada no pudo retener que las l grimas comenzaran a salir del borde de sus ojos

Era la mascara de Drift, destrozada por la mitad y a su lado, su bata caracter stica. Brite no pod a creerlo solo pudo caer de rodillas abrazando fuertemente las prendas de Drift mientras lloraba

A unos pocos metros un hombre hab a encontrado el cuerpo de su hermano, el hombre solo pod a llorar al ver a su hermano tirado en un mont n de escombros, decidi limpiarlo y recostarlo pero mientras le limpiaba el rostro a su hermano noto que hab a movido el brazo, el hombre se sorprendi pens que su hermano a n estaba vivo y reviso su pulso...pero nada...no hab a pulso...

Su hermano abri los ojos y de inmediato se le abalanz al hombre y comenz a devorarlo...

La gente comenz a huir y entrar en p nico por los gritos del hombre y semejante escena, Jonesy y Gunnrr hab an acompa ado a Brite al lugar y al ver es descontrol decidieron correr a sacarla de all pero Brite se resignaba a irse

-Jonesy: Vamos Brite tenemos que irnos de aqu ya!

-Brite: No! No me ir de aqu sin el!  
No me obliguen a dejarlo!

-Gunner: Esto no va a resultar...

De inmediato Gunner tomo a Brite y la puso sobre su hombro carg ndola, ella comenz a gritarle que la dejara ir y luchando para soltarse mientras que trataban de irse del lugar hasta que una de esas cosas se hab a atravesado en su camino...

-?: ABAJO!

De inmediato hicieron caso a esa voz y se agacharon, esa "cosa" hab a recibido un disparo en la frente derrib ndolo al instante y ambos voltearon para ver quien los salvo

-Jonesy: C-Cuddle?

-Gunner: Llegas tarde mam oso

-Cuddle: V monos de aqu ahora!

-Gunner: El carro de golf esta en la gasolinera de Parque placentero, nos iremos en el!

Mientras atravesaban todo el desastre ve an como los militares disparaban a quemarropa a esas "cosas" pero no les hac an ning n da o, parec a como si no sintieran ning n tipo de dolor y muchos terminaron siendo devorados, Brite estaba totalmente en Shock, ya no dec a ni hacia absolutamente nada, solo pod a llorar mientras ve a todo el desastre ante sus ojos

Al llegar al auto Gunner sent a Brite en el asiento del compil , Jonesy y Cuddle fueron en la parte trasera y finalmente Gunner piso el acelerador, alej ndose r pidamente de balsa bot n...

CONTINUARA... 


End file.
